Bachelorette Party Miscellaneous Characters
Bachelorette Party Chapter 1 'Kyle' Depending on your preference, Kyle is either Main Character's (ex-)boyfriend or (ex-)girlfriend. He/She is caught by the Main Character cheating on her which leads the MC to breaking up with him/her. If you collect all the list requirments, he/she will reappear in the extra scenes where he/she will contact the MC and inform her that they are being evicted from their apartment and wants to move in with her again. The MC then tells him/her that she has moved on and hangs up on him/her. His character model resembles Brett from Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1. Her character model resembles Maggie from Wishful Thinking. S/He shares the same forename as Kyle Powell from The Senior and Kyle Garza from It Lives Beneath. 'Woman' She is the woman Kyle is cheating on Main Character with. She resembles Jessica Greene from Most Wanted. 'Banana Guy' This man was invited to join Kyle and the woman, and brought his ferret and a jar of mayonnaise. His character model resembles Omar from the America's Most Eligible series. He wears the same banana suit that Your Character (Platinum) could wear. 'Skip Brentwood III' Skip is Diana's fiance who is first mentioned in Chapter 1 but hasn't physically appeared yet. He is running for senator and the reason why Diana doesn't want to go too out there. She states that he wouldn't forgive her if she did something to hurt his chances. In Chapter 3, you notice that Diana doesn't seem very happy when talking about her upcoming wedding. Skip's family is very conservative. Main Character can suggest she get a pre-nup, talk to him, or take a stand before it's too late. Skip makes his first appearance in Chapter 4. He reappears in Vegas at the end of Chapter 8. In Chapter 9, he chases after your group while you chase after Larry. Aisha calls him Prince Dinkley McBirthright. He also appears at the end of Chapter 14. In the conversation following it, he states that the stress Diana has been going through would make good publicity. He says he wants her to be his Jackie (Kennedy), while she only wants to be his Diana. She breaks off the engagement and gives him the engagement ring back. Diana later mentions that she is happy without him. If you aquire the secret ending, he reappears in Diana's ending in which he has lost everything and goes to the Doomsday Festival to find himself, but ends up getting put into the arena where Diana is the champion there, she then proceeds to show no mercy and beats him up. He resembles Colin Harper from The Sophomore, Book 2. 'Woman (2)' She notices that Harry is choking. She resembles Eleanor Harlenay from Veil of Secrets. 'Harry' Harry is choking on his steak. Reed comes and rescues him by applying the Heimlich. His character model resembles Robert Tennyson from Perfect Match, Book 1, one version of Dad (Ride or Die), and Julio Rodriguez. He shares the same forename as Harry from Wishful Thinking, and Harry Foredale from Desire & Decorum, Book 3. 'Ariel Hernandez' Main Character mentions she saw a poster for her Vegas show. In Chapter 8, Ariel is referred to as musical legend and appeared on Pretty Panda Princess in 1993. Ariel will be performing songs from the special. She is mentioned in various chapters until she makes an appearance in Chapter 14. In Chapter 15, she gets to perform and Main Character and her friends can sing along. The appearance (including the group's drama) is so successful that Ariel becomes number one trending in the country and her Vegas residency is sold out for the next six months. She lets Main Character have access to the wardrobe for Courtney's wedding. At the party after the wedding, she is seen talking to the male Superfanda, hinting at a possible flirtation before Main Character leaves them alone. She resembles Cecile Contreras. Chapter 2 'Host' If you decide to go down memory lane (premium scene), this man hosts the party you were invited to. He welcomes you to look around and states that the house is your playground. He resembles Rufus Glycia from A Courtesan of Rome. 'Party Goer (1)' You come across him when Courtney opens a door she assumes leads to the kitchen. He resembles Senator Cornelius from A Courtesan of Rome. 'Party Goer (2)' Peering into another room, you find this fellow. He resembles Jeff Duffy and Tribune Rufus from A Courtesan of Rome. 'Party Goer (3)' Continuing to open random doors, you and your friends find this man and his female companion next. He resembles Lucanus Flavius. 'Party Goer (female)' She and her male friend are having fun in their own way when you see them. She resembles Iuna Pythia. 'Professor Dooley' You also come across your Freshman English teacher at the party. He resembles Lucius and Tommy Walsh. 'Roommate' When searching for Frank, the stripper who took Aisha's case, you question his ex-roommate. He plays Fortnite, preferably several hours to days without break. His character model resembles Wayne from Open Heart, Book 1. 'Hustler' He resembles John Tull from Most Wanted. 'Jayson' He asks if you want to buy his album and tells you it costs $20. He then accuses you of stealing and you quickly give it back and escape. Ash tells you that his name is Jayson and while you talk to Ash, Jayson has already found his next victim. His character model resembles Cody from It Lives In The Woods. 'Jonny' Jonny runs the club where you browse through Frank's stuff, hoping to find the missing briefcase. You note that he appears to be a germaphobe (germaphobia is also known as mysophobia), which means he is scared of germs and contamination. His character model resembles Mack from Big Sky Country, Book 1. 'Mario Bautista' Mario "BrainMelt" Bautista is the magician Courtney wants to hook up with. In Chapter 3, Mario tells Main Character that Hogwarts isn't real but that he is a former student at Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks, where he was top of his class and that he is a Metal-Att. Courtney has the premium option of spending time alone with him. He reappears when the group is kidnapped by the Norwegian mafia to help escape. In Chapter 15, he reappears to save the group once more when Lukas holds a knife against Main Character's throat, replacing the knife with harmless flowers. He then proposes to Courtney and they get married in the same chapter. In Courtney's ending, he visits Courtney's parents with her and introduces himself as Courtney's husband. He then uses magic to invite them to a magic show where Courtney is now his assistant. His character model resembles Ryder Kohli. Chapter 3 'Bouncer' This bouncer is sitting outside the Abracadabra Lounge. He says the lounge is invitation-only and since he recognizes your friend group as a bachelorette party, he recommends you the Smashed Coyote Lounge instead. He lets you pass when you show your invitations, stating they don't look like counterfeits. 'Casino Employee' When you chase Frank, this employee shouts that running on the casino floor is not allowed. Chapter 4 'Chet Danbury' Chet is one of three men Courtney is talking to. His name is actually Chester Danbury the twelfth. Courtney believes he is the oldest "old money" she has ever met, and he gives her his phone number on a $100 bill. He resembles Leland St. James. 'Knox Overstreet' Knox is one of the other men Courtney is talking to. He is in town for the Southwestern Cryptocurrency Investing Conference because he is currently launching his own cryptocurrency, Knoxcoin. When asked about its worth in real money, he gets angry and claims to be a Knoxcoin billionaire. You call it made-up money instead and say he would probably build a house for Courtney - in Fortnite. He resembles Garret Redmond. 'Neil Bossington-Lane' Neil is the last of the three men who argue over Courtney as they all want her as luck charm. He is referred to as "Neil Bossington" in his title box. He is in Las Vegas for the S.A.C.S.D.I.E., which stands for 'Seventh Annual Conference of Steely Dan Impersonators and Enthusiasts.' When Courtney has no idea who Steely Dan is, Neil breaks down crying and says nobody appreciates and understands jazz-pop fusion. Courtney isn't interested in him because she says guys that are in fandoms never prioritize her enough. His character model resembles Neville Vancoeur. 'Waiter' When you talk to Reed, this waiter approaches you and you can order either sushi, nachos or a Greek sampler. He resembles Tony Flores from Wishful Thinking. 'Tourist' He is a tourist visiting the museum that takes a picture of you and Reed. This tourist is also seen in Chapter 5. Diana approaches him for drugs but he tells her that he only sells insurance. His character model uses a version of Stephen. Chapter 5 Frat Boy (1) In the past, he's one unfortunate soul to have witnessed Diana in Destroyer Mode. He resembles Todd. 'Frat Boy (2)' Yet another witness to Destroyer Mode Diana. When forced to sing Les Miserables' "One More Day" at the bar, he angrily wonders if his fellow frat boy really thinks he has the chops for the part of Valjean. He resembles Evan from LoveHacks. Bartender If you decide to refresh your memories of that night in college (premium scene), he'll also witness Diana's escapades. He resembles Ricky Burke. Reed's Coworker He does shots with you, Aisha, and Reed at the carousel bar. His character model resembles Jamie Brooks. 'Erik Magnusson' He is Aisha's client who aims his gun at you. In Chapter 6, you escape and learn he is associated with the Norwegian mafia but his name is not yet revealed. He reappears at the end of Chapter 9, together with two other men who resemble him. In Chapter 10, his name is revealed to be Erik Magnusson. In this same chapter, if Courtney tries to flirt with him, he reveals he has a boyfriend. Chapter 6 Housekeeper The housekeeper sings a song by Ariel Hernandez. He resembles Terrence. 'Mom' She's part of the family of tourists that gets on the elevator with you, arguing with her husband about how to sightsee the Grand Canyon. Her character model resembles Bridget Zhou. 'Dad' While his wife advocates mule rides, the dad of the family would rather take a speedboat. Aiden He appears if you take the elevator and resembles Hamza Mousavi. He says you "smell like grandma's house". Receptionist She lets you hide behind the reception should you choose to. She resembles Martha and Mindy Wales from Perfect Match, Book 2. Security Guard If you decide to run through the casino instead of the reception desk, the guard tells you to stop. Courtney says that you all will show yourselves out, which surprises him. His character model resembles the security guard (whose name is not Doug) from The Heist: Monaco. Priya Lacroix She appears in the peek into the premium scene in which you play as Aisha. For more information, click here. Casino Employee She lets you know that you may need to enter the VVIP section. She resembles Jane, the waitress. Chapter 7 'Tony' He is the bouncer you have to get by to enter the VVIP lounge. If you have Courtney flirt with him, he is instantly smitten. If Diana approaches him, he will ask if she is related to Luther Vandross (a deceased real singer especially active in the 1980s and '90s). He states that any friend of Luther is a friend to him as well and therefore lets you pass. He resembles the bouncer outside the Abracadabra lounge but doesn't appear to recognize Courtney or Diana from earlier. In Chapter 8, he is the enormous burly bouncer preventing you from entering the VIPP (Very Important Panda Princesses?) lounge and gives you and your friends a list of requirements you need to meet to be able to enter. He recognizes you from before, and apologizes for originally thinking you all are men (Mandas) as Pretty Panda Princesses is more of a “guy thing”. As Aisha puts it, the manly man trifecta is chopping wood, fly-fishing, and watching Pretty Panda Princesses, which the bouncer says is his average weekend. If you purchase the premium Panda outfits, getting the wrong answers during his question session doesn't stop him from allowing you entrance. He shares the same forename as Tony Rez from Veil of Secrets and Tony Flores from Wishful Thinking. Mike Introduced as Lorenzo Langostino alias "Lucky", his real name is later revealed to be Mike. He stole Lorenza's identity. He is in possession of Aisha's briefcase that you and your friends are trying to get back. In Chapter 15, he reappears together with Lorenza. His character model is that of Dinesh Singh. He shares the same first name as Mike Darwin, Mike Xiao, Mike Knoblauch, Mike (the paparazzo from Platinum), and Mike from Sunkissed. One of the prison guards in The Heist: Monaco is also called Mike. Dealer She is the dealer in the VVIP room. At first, she calls out to deal Texas Hold 'em poker before Mike changes it to Go Fish. Her character model is Tina. Leena She is one of the other players at the table. Her character model resembles Lorelai Lee. Alexei He is the other player at the table, who gets upset at his losing hand of Go Fish and storms off. His character model resembles Francesco. 'Alien' He is one of your crewmates in Aisha's virtual reality game. His character model resembles Corvus from Across the Void. Lorenza Mike stole her identity. In turn, she throws the briefcase out of the window. She and Mike also appear in the final chapter where she asks Main Character to represent her in the divorce. When Main Character says she usually doesn't deal with divorces, Lorenza mentions how much money she can pay, leading to Main Character reconsidering. Her character model resembles Blaire Hall. Chapter 8 'Edgar Lucas' If you side with Courtney about male fans (Mandas), you and your friends overhear Edgar talking to Nishan about who they would “do, dump, or marry” regarding the Panda characters. For more information on Edgar, click here. 'Nishan Khandaar' Nishan argues with Edgar that Princess Archaeologist Panda is only paracanon and doesn't hold a candle against Princess Ballerina Panda's pawnte shoes. For more information on Nishan, click here. 'Costume Vendor' She is the vendor that you have the premium choice to purchase panda outfits for you and your friends. If you decide to, the vendor tells you that she is wearing a Princess Special Forces Panda costume but she took off the ears because they were giving her a headache. Her character model resembles Minako, the female Eros guard, from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Sakura Watanabe' If you and your friends don't wear the premium outfits, this con attendee tells you she only moves for princesses. If you all wear your premium Panda outfits, she tells you that she loves the looks. For more information on Sakura, click here. 'Merch Vendor' When you and your friends go around the convention to "research", this vendor tells you that she doesn't barter. She tells you that the Princess Hypnotist Panda figure is extremely rare memorabilia, and is willing to sell it for $1500. It chants "You love the Pretty Panda Princesses..." over and over again, but was pulled from the market because mind-controlling children is "wrong" and "highly illegal". Rumor has it that they tried to sell the technology to entertainers like Pippa Majors, but as the bouncer states, it was a conspiracy theory. She sells you a Panda Princess wand for $10 instead. Her character model resembles Lia from The Crown & The Flame, Book 3. 'Teen Fanda 1' He is/resembles Luis Marino. 'Teen Fanda 2' He is/resembles Miles Roanhorse. 'Superfanda' You and your friends spot him and his badge that indicates that he is a Very Important Panda. You can either have Courtney seduce him in a premium scene to gain his approval or help him unclog toilets full of fur and other waste products. If you choose the second default option, you and your friends spend an hour cleaning the bathrooms. In Courtney's premium scene, she flirts with him and discovers he is wearing a Prince Primary Color Panda costume from the show's first iteration, back when it was a bonus at the end of the Party Pony Paddock show. He is a fan of Ariel Hernandez, and his favorite episode of Pretty Panda Princesses is "The Pretty Panda Princesses Clean Up the Beach." It inspired him to volunteer twice a week at local beaches, picking up litter to help endangered sea turtles. He also is a firefighter in his hometown, an ex-Marine, and knows martial arts. He likes the fandom as a way to explore his softer side, and share a hobby with his niece. He likes the show's message about female empowerment and he thinks women deserve a world where they are totally equal socially and politically. Either option, he vouches for you and your friends with the bouncer. In Chapter 15, he attends Courtney's wedding. When Main Character talks to him, he appears sad to not have been able to spend more time with Courtney - but his mood changes as soon as Ariel joins in the conversation. Main Character then leaves them alone. His character model resembles one of Priya's houseboys from Bloodbound, Book 1 and Joko from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Panda Cultist' When you and your friends finally enter the VIPP section, this cultist offers you bamboo juice to cleanse you of un-princess-y thoughts. She says that the Pretty Panda Princesses isn't a cartoon; it is an animated documentary designed to reveal divine secrets. Her character model resembles Adara from Across the Void. Chapter 9 'Waiter 2' He is your waiter that you meet in all paths, when you choose to spend time by yourself and get some drinks or after you hang out with Reed, Ash, and/or Aisha. He resembles the glamour form of Krom. 'Waiter 3' You meet him if you decide to spend time with Reed (premium scene). 'Phil' A waiter at the bar you meet Ash at (premium scene). They seem to know each other well. He resembles Grant from The Sophomore series. 'Gene' Another friend of Ash's. He comes up to your table at the bar to talk to Ash. 'Stoli Magnusson and Karl Magnusson' These two Scandinavian members of the mafia appear at the end of the chapter with the first guy you met in Chapter 5. One has a man bun (or ponytail) and wears a black dress shirt with a maroon blazer; the other is clean-cut and wears a 3-piece black pin-stripe suit with a white dress shirt, red checkered tie, and red pocketsquare. All three men have the same facial features. In Chapter 10, their names are revealed to be Stoli and Karl Magnusson. Chapter 10 'Gamle Sven' He is the father of the triplets and Lukas. His mafia nickname is "Old Sven". He cares deeply for his late wife, who first guided his hand on the bone saw. According to his sons, his talents are having an eye for architecture, interior design, dismemberment, murder, and flower arranging. He plans to have your group killed for theft after Astrid's birthday party, but when you escape the mansion, he assumes you died in the desert. He appears in Chapter 14 together with Astrid and if you chose to tie Larry up in a premium scene, you hand him over to Sven. In Chapter 15, after everything is resolved, he mentions he is glad he didn't kill your group (although he uses a paraphrase). His character model resembles Rowan West from the Perfect Match series. 'Astrid' Astrid is Sven's granddaughter who celebrates her sixth birthday. She also appears in Chapter 14. She resembles Camellia and shares the same first name as Astrid Wescott. Her grandpa reveals that he wants the contents of the briefcase - a Pretty Panda Princesses tiara once worn by Ariel Hernandez - for her birthday. Chapter 11 'Professor Dragon' During one of your shared hallucinations (as you are all high from psychedelic soup), you find yourself in a lecture hall at Hartfeld University. This time, you and your friends have to fight Professor Dragon even though he is the foremost authority on Arthurian legend and toasting a perfect marshmallow. The character model resembles Sei Rhuka's dragon form from The Crown & The Flame series. 'Skip?' In one of the hallucinations, you see Skip turn into a Shade and drag Diana away. The character model resembles the shade monster from The Elementalists series. 'Wizard' In one of the hallucinations, you see Courtney with a Wizard. His character model resembles the Monk from The Crown & The Flame, Book 1. 'Fifi' If you decide to play as Courtney (premium scene) to experience her hallucination, the little fox will take you to a jungle. It resembles the fox from the Endless Summer series, but with different fur and eye color. In Chapter 13, you encounter Fifi the Friendship Fox again, this time in a realistic style. It resembles the adoptable Fox from the Open Heart series. You and your friends can follow it to a ghost town in a premium scene. It quotes from The Diaries of Franz Kafka 1914-1923. This version can also be seen in Chapter 15: if you tell Courtney to do the bouquet toss, Fifi will catch it and then leave the chapel with it cluthched between her teeth. This leads to Reed commenting about checking what kind of mushrooms were used for the canapes. 'Court-toon!' In the jungle, Courntey meets her cartoon self. She resembles one of the female versions of Your Character (Endless Summer). 'Old Man Gino' In Aisha's hallucination (premium scene) she first encounters a horde of mobsters. If she taunts this one, he'll be humiliated and signal for his buddies to take off. This one resembles Hunter. 'Mobster' If Aisha kicks the first mobster's behind instead - and therefor decapitates him - this one is utterly shocked. He and the rest decide to take off at a run. 'Vampire Bat' After the encounter with the mobsters, Aisha sneaks into a bar. She quickly notices how almost every surface is cluttered with bats... It resembles the bat from The Freshman: Love Bites. 'Vampire' Naturally, the bats turn into vampires, this being one of them. Dealing with the werewolves, Aisha gets bit by one of the bats as the vampires turn back into their winged form and swarm her. 'Werewolf' The feral dogs stepping out of the shadows turn out to be no dogs at all either. If Aisha decides to take out the vampires, one of the wolves will bite her. It tells Aisha that it loves drumsticks when she demands it let go. 'Swamp Monster' If she decides to keep fighting instead of resting, more and more monsters appear out of nowhere. 'Shadow Demon' Everywhere Aisha looks, there's a new threat, just like this one. He resembles Jonathan. 'Hellspawn' ...Or this one who resembles Redfield from the It Lives series. 'Suitor (1)' Hallucinating (premium scene), Diana finds herself queen and in a hall full of handsome, shirtless suitors. This one gifts her a basket of his kingdom's finest roses, their petals dipped in gold. He resembles Santiago. 'Suitor (2)' The second suitor offers her a platoon of a hundred puppies and five cat generals to lead the "puptrol in a full-frontal assault of cuteness." 'Suitor (3)' This one brags that the other offers are nothing compared to what his kingdom has to offer, a hand-bound, signed, first edition of Capital in the 21st Century. Diana opts to keep all three presents, but eventually grows tired of it and sends them away, asking for the next batch of suitors to be send in. He resembles the Crimson Veil waiter. 'Biker' The next morning, you are awakened by a commotion outside your campsite. You wonder if you're still high but the biker says it is all real and welcomes you to the Doomsday Desert Festival. His character model resembles Arnold Northmun from the Bloodbound series. Chapter 12 'Festivalgoer' He resembles Colt from Big Sky Country. 'Fire Artist' He is the fire artist behind No Safety Guaranteed! fire show. His character model resembles Keo Parata from LoveHacks, Book 2. 'Waitress' She is the waitress at the bar on top of the telephone poles. She tells you that the knife fight is a bloody mary with a knife, and the Inferno is on fire. Her character model resembles Ava Sloan from Rules of Engagement. 'Zombie Racer' He welcomes you to the Apocalobstacle Course, where you and your friends are divided into teams of two. His character model resembles the zombies from Nightbound. 'Buggy Owner' You'll get to meet him if you join Ash for a dunebuggy ride (premium scene). 'That Guy' If you vote for racing "that guy," you'll goad him into actually racing you and Ash. He resembles Emilio Salazar. 'Empress' She is the Empress of the Doomsday Festival and resembles Lina. If you choose to, you can hook up with her. She reappears in Chapter 15, where she attends Courtney and Mario "BrainTrust" Bautista's wedding. Main Character gets to talk to her at the party following the wedding. She has nine spouses and asks Main Character if she is available as she may be persuaded to add a tenth spouse - but Main Character simply wishes her luck, then the conversation is interrupted. 'Fighter (Male 1)' He is one of the fighters Larry pays $500 to fight alongside him. He fights Main Character, but has a change of heart when he sees the four girls and their bond of friendship. His character model resembles Randall Grimes. 'Fighter (Female)' In the Thunderdome, she fights Courtney. Her character model resembles the fire user from The Crown & The Flame, Book 3, who in turn is based on Dana Beckham from Most Wanted, Book 1. 'Fighter (Male 2)' He resembles Noa Keawe. 'Evangeline' Joining the Empress (premium scene) for "a night unlike any other," she's the female courtier. She resembles Xanthe. 'Sergio' For more info on Sergio, visit Bloodbound Miscellaneous Characters page. Chapter 13 'Waitress 2' She is the waitress at the Salt & Pepper Diner where you and your friends arrange to meet one of Sven's sons. Her character model resembles Izzy from It Lives In The Woods. Chapter 14 'Dancer' The dancer passes you on her way into the casino backstage, and later appears in Ariel Hernandez's show. She resembles Liv Denara. 'Security Guard' You have to convince him to let you through. If you choose wrong, you are taken to a checkpoint and have to try again. Later in the chapter, when you try to take back the crown from Ariel, he reappears. He resembles Ray from the LoveHacks series. 'Crew Member (Female)' You encounter this female crew member if you wrongly search costuming for Larry. The crew member will call security and you are taken to a checkpoint prior this scene. She resembles Ximena. 'Engineer' You encounter him if you wrongly search the sound booth for Larry. He will call security and you are taken back to a checkpoint. He resembles Frank's roommate but doesn't recognize you nor do you recognise him, thus it can be assumed he is a different person. 'Crew Member (Male)' Once you look in the right place (the lounge), this crew member asks you which color he has to pick out. He resembles Jean-Paul Hardgrave. 'Manager' She appears once you have answered crew member's question. She is described to be stern and a tall, no-nonsense woman. If you have chosen the wrong color, she calls a phalanx of burly bodyguards who escort you out. After the show in Chapter 15, she informs Ariel and the girls that the show was a full success, with Ariel being the number one trending topic in the country. She resembles the female board member from Passport to Romance, Chapter 15, who is based on young Mary. Chapter 15 'Elvis' He officiates at the wedding of Courtney and Mario. He is/resembles the Elvis impersonator from LoveHacks, Book 2. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Bachelorette Party' Characters Category:Groups